The Pathology Diagnosis Support System (PDSS) has been designed as a full function information processing tool to facilitate the collection, storage, and analysis of histopathology data. The system has been designed to take advantage of the latest state of the art software and hardware tools to facilitate the porting of the system from IBM-PC compatible stand alone and networked machines to multi-user DEC-VAX environments. The system provides the user a high degree of flexibility in the selection and validation criteria of the data elements to be collected, a high degree of flexibility in the designation of the structure of the supporting nomenclature, and data compatibility with the National Toxicology Programs - Post Experiment Information System and Pathology Code Table. The system is designed to allow ease of integration into existing information environments and to provide the latest in man- machine interface technology such as voice recognition and voice synthesis. The design utilizes a relational model for the supporting data architecture.